tokyomewmewfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Mew Mew Power (Fan-re-dub)
Mew Mew Power (FRD) is the English language dub of Tokyo Mew Mew, licensed by nobody. The English dub aired on February 20th 2015 to July 2019 with all 52 episodes airing in the United States. The show is currently having reruns. Name Changes * Zoey Hanson - Isabelle Barry * Zoey's Mother/Mrs. Hanson - Carla Barry * Zoey's Father/Mr. Hanson - Zack Barry * Corina Bucksworth - Mina Bucksworth * Bridget Verdant - Sally Verdant * Kikki Benjamin - Claire Eccelson * Renee Roberts - Persephone Grant * Elliot Grant - Ryan Silver * Wesley J. Coolridge III - Kyle Brown III * Dren ("Nerd" spelt backwards) - Ki (pronounced "Kai") * Tarb ("Brat" spelt backwards) - Tar * Sardon (Short for the word "sardonic") - Pai * Nana Bucksworth - Granny Bucksworth * Sergio Bucksworth - Sergio Bucksworth * Mimi - Mimi * Megan - Megan * The Three Beckys - The Three Beckys * Maria Rivera - Maria Rivera * Mark - Mark Aoscott * Marco - Marco Indie * Chrys - Raye Nashi * Ian - Scott Weed * Sabrina - Sabrina Doe * Cassandra - Rue * Heidi Benjamin - Heidi T. Eccelson * Mrs. Rosbe - Mrs. Ross * Gretchen - Sue Yamill Weapons and Attacks All of the weapon names, except for Isabella's, were changed. Sally was given only 1 attack name. Julia':' * 1st Weapon: Strawberry Bell (called Berry Bell in the 2014 promo video) * 1st Attack: Strawberry Bell Check! * 2nd Weapon: Rose Bell * 2nd Attack: Rose Bell Surprise! * 3rd Weapon: Strawberry Scepter * 3rd Attack: Blue Aqua Drops! Fleur':' * Weapon: Mint Arrow (called Lyre Bow in the 2014 promo video) * Attack: Mint Echo Sally':' * Weapon: Lettuce Castanets (called Salad Castanets in the 2014 promo video) * Attack: Lettuce Rush! Claire':' * Weapon: Pudding Ring (called Pudding Tambourine in the 2014 promo video) * Attack: Pudding Ring Inferno! Persephone':' * Weapon: Light Whip (called Pomegranate Whip in 2014 promo video) * Attack: Light's Pure! Episodes * Episode 01: The Mew Girl in Town * Episode 02: Mew Number Two * Episode 03: Pooltergeist! * Episode 04: The Lion Thing * Episode 05: Gymewstics * Episode 06: International ''' * '''Episode 07: Monkey See, Monkey Mew! * Episode 08: Spa Blahs * Episode 09: Do Mew Wanna Dance? * Episode 10: Hollywood Mew Mew! * Episode 11: The Taming of the Mew * Episode 12: The Tree of Weaponry * Episode 13: Slime and Slime Again... * Episode 14: Butter It Up! * Episode 15: The Hero Lies in Mini-Mew * Episode 16: Love Chemistry * Episode 17: Tis A Knight to Remember * Episode 18: My Knight in Blue Armor!? * Episode 19: Girl with a Porpoise * Episode 20: The Daughter Of The Year * Episode 21: One Flew Out Of The Mew's Nest * Episode 22: Buggin' Up * Episode 23: I've Got A Crush On Mew! * Episode 24: Diamonds Are A Mews' Worst Enemy * Episode 25: The Hunt For Blue Aqua! * Episode 26: Coo Coo Cocoon? * Episode 27: Dumb Luck * Episode 28: Cat-tastrophe! * Episode 29: Mew Love Story * Episode 30: Bad Fortune * Episode 31: Father's Pay * Episode 32: Princess Mew * Episode 33: Betroubeled * Episode 34: Dolly Good Show * Episode 35: Mew Idol * Episode 36: Some Historical Friction * Episode 37: Jingle Smells * Episode 38: Do Mew Love Me? * Episode 39: Nightmare Fool * Episode 40: Underground Shipping * Episode 41: Mew or Cyniclon? * Episode 42: Next Top Mew * Episode 43: Rain Check Please * Episode 44: Forest Dump * Episode 45: Mark The Hero * Episode 46: A Mew Comrade * Episode 47: Power UP! * Episode 47: Slabyrinth * Episode 48: The Blue Mystery * Episode 49: Trial of Terror * Episode 50: Destruction In Progress * Episode 51: We Believe in Mew! Character Changes Mew Mews Zoey Hanson: Zoey Hanson is changed to Isabella Barry in the Mew Mew Power redub. Her age is the same: 16. Her animal stays the Iriomote Wildcat in all episodes. Julia is more concerned with her new powers, her new title, and a boyfriend than the interests of Zoey. Mina Bucksworth: Corina Bucksworth's name is changed to Mina Bucksworth. Her age is changed from 16 to 15. Mina seems more determined than Corina, but still doesn't work (for obvious reasons). She is also a bit kinder than Corina ever was. Sally Verdant: Bridget Verdant's name is changed to Sally Verdant. Sally's age is 16 compared to Bridget's 15. She is more kind and shy than Bridget, but is still friends with the Three Beckys because she wants to be popular, but also to learn to be more outspoken. She keeps her intellect. Claire Eccelson: '''Kikki Benjamin's name becomes Claire Eccelson in the dub. Her age takes a small step back from 14 to 12. Claire seems to be more understanding than Kikki but her eager and energetic personality is still intact. It was also added that Claire is quite immature, much like her counterpart. '''Persephone Grant: Renee Roberts' name has been changed to to Persephone Grant. She becomes a bit older in the dub at 16 instead of 15 in order to still be older than the other Mews. While it is stated that she has many professions in both the original and English dubs (acting, modeling and singing), while the Japanese version says that modeling is Zakuro's main career. Most of her personality is intact but Persephone appears more fun than Zakuro from her modified dialogue. Para-Para (Cyniclons) Ki: '''Dren is renamed to Ki (pronounced "Kai"). Most of his personality is intact but Ki is a bit more pushy to get Julia to love him as Dren was to Zoey. His weapon is named the Dragon Swords. '''Tar: Tarb's name is changed to Taru (his nickname given to him by Puring). His weapon is renamed the Treasure Balls. Pai: '''Pie gets changed to Pai, which is the mistranslated version of his name. He is given a normal accent and is the only Cyniclon with an unnamed weapon. His attacks are Aerial Tempest and Ice Wind Blast. '''Chimera Animals: '''The Predasites are now called Chimera Animals. They are mostly unchanged. Other Characters '''Mark Blue: Mark keeps his name, but is given a last name: Aoscott. His age is changed to 16 instead of being 13. He is depicted as a prodigy at the school and is extremely popular. Ryan White: Elliot Grant's name is changed to Ryan White. His age is now 17. In Tokyo Mew Mew, he is working on the Mew Project as a continuation of his father's work. Mew Mew Power (re dub) changes him and Kyle putting his father's idea into action. Kyle Brown III: Wesley J. Coolridge III gets renamed Kyle Brown III. He also becomes older than Wesley, switching from being 17 to 19. He is depicted as a very nice gentleman. Mini-Mew: Mini-Mew's name and personality stays the same. This makes him the only character to not be re dubbed. Voice Actors * Julia Barry and Carla Barry - Amanda Brown * Fleur Bucksworth - Andi Whaley * Sally Verdant - Bella Hudson * Claier Eccelson - Annice Moriarty * Persephone Grant - Mollie Weaver * Mark Blue/Blue Knight - Chris Pratt * Deep Blue - Scottie Ray * Ryan Silver - Sean Schemmel * Kai Akasaka III and Kish - Andrew Rannells * Pai - Oliver Wyman '''(Credited as '''Pete Zarustica) * Taru - Jake Short * Mini-Mew - Tom Wayland Theme Naming and References * Isabella's name is a reference to Ichigo's first name, both starting with "I", and the StrawBell Bell. Her last name, Barry, is a pun on Berry. * Mina's name is based after Minto's first name. The first version of her name was Fleur, a pun on fluoride, a material usually scented with mint. * Sally's name is a reference to Salad, a small serving of lettuce and other toppings. * Claire Eccelson is named after an Eclaire, a small french desert. * Persephone's name is a reference to the Greek myth of Persephone and Hades, which involves pomegranate seeds as a plot point. Her last name Grant is a pun on pomaGRANaTe. Category:Story Hubs Category:Stories Category:Mew Amelia Category:Spin-Offs